


A Memory of Fire

by CandlesInTheWell



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Devils, Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesInTheWell/pseuds/CandlesInTheWell
Summary: Two of London’s fallen faithful encounter each other one more time.Spoilers for the exceptional storyFor All The Saints Who From Their Labors Rest,and may not make sense without playing it.





	A Memory of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘100 words of myth retellings.’

You’re not expecting to see the Scarlet Condottiere again after leaving the March of Roses. You have nothing fit to interest any devil now, and your business with him and his Saints is over. Nevertheless, he falls into step beside you one evening on a London street, cordial as only a devil can be. The mists of Hell cling to him, and so does the scent of roses. Despite all that, you don’t drive him away.

“You didn’t find what you were looking for, did you?” he asks.

“In Hell?” you say, with a bitter laugh. “No. I don’t know why I thought I would.”

“Hope,” the Condottiere says drily, “springs eternal. But it’s an interesting congruence, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“My Chandler. Yours. They’re not the same, but...”

But it’s the same faith you keep: his cathedral of bone, your echo in darkness. It’s the same story, the one that begins with a gift and ends in chains. The scarred devil watches you, and you look back – _sympathy_ , you think, _from one damned creature to another_ – and nod: yes, you understand.

You thought you wanted to drown the sun, but you don’t. _You don’t_.

All you’ve ever wanted is light.


End file.
